


Wings and Other Things

by allsnarker



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsnarker/pseuds/allsnarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream tends to observe those within his 'care' during his idle time -- and occasionally, he gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheeljack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeljack/gifts).



Wheeljack was doing it again.

Starscream wasn’t particularly sure what ‘it’ was, granted, but he knew ‘it’ was there — in the way Wheeljack huddled over his current project, winglets high and flicking on occasion, optics narrowed in concentration, the way his ridges furrowed, how, despite his focus, relaxed the white mech seemed… ‘It’ was there. With Starscream, he seemed more cautious, more stiff, as if preparing himself for some kind of random swing of the Seeker’s mood — which was a possibility, but Starscream made sure to keep those to minimum around the engineer.

For now, Wheeljack displayed none of those characteristics he usually did around the red mech; for now, he was unaware of the Seeker’s presence in his lab.

The little, wing-like appendages adorning Wheeljack’s back wiggled again, and Starscream felt it: a cold rush flowing up his spinal strut, and he flicked his own wings to distill the sensation. The gesture, performed by the engineer, had almost looked… familiar, like something Starscream had seen long, long ago, when his Seekers were still a part of his everyday life, and he instinctively felt the need to return it.

Logically, Starscream knew there was no way Wheeljack had intended it as it had been interpreted — he remained unaware that Starscream, or anyone else, for that matter, was present, and Starscream highly doubted that Wheeljack was knowledgeable in ‘wing-speak’; though he possessed structures that looked quite similar, he was a grounder. All grounders thought the movements of the wings were just a rudimentary means of communications, rather than an effective means of communication.

The winglets wiggled again in the exact same way, and Starscream felt his crimson optics narrow to slits, a hiss escaping his vents unintentionally. Sure enough, Wheeljack stiffened a moment later, turning to peer questioningly over his shoulder at the red mech, who leaned casually against the doorframe, arms crossed before broad chassis.

"Oh, hey, Starscream. How long yah been standing there? Was workin’ on a project, or I would have noticed you sooner," the engineer said with a slight laugh, watching with bright azure optics as the Seeker drew himself away from the wall, and instead stepped to the smaller’s side.

"Not long. You were working, and even I know how annoying repeated interruptions to one’s work can be," Starscream returned, a slight smile on his features. It usually took a fair amount of acting for him to muster what appeared to be a genuine smile, but there was something about Wheeljack that made it come naturally to him. He was… a breath of fresh air, a sign of hope to someone who had long given up on anyone trusting him, let alone caring about his well-being. Not that he believed that Wheeljack did either of those things, not anymore. But, if he had once, it was possible for him to do so again. Despite the unlikelihood, Starscream couldn’t help it, even as he knew the horrible consequences of such an action —

To hope.

Wheeljack merely hummed in response to the Seeker’s words, and Starscream felt his wings twitch as the engineer’s attention returned to his project. Grin still in place, Starscream continued, ”May I ask what it is you’re working on, or is it top secret?”

"Nah, it’s far from top secret. Just wanted to take a further look at some of the results from Slingshot— I mean, Superion’s schematics. I don’t even know what one spark failure will do to the entire gestalt, and who knows what else…" the white mech began, fiddling with a datapad as he spoke. 

Starscream listened, surprisingly patient, as the engineer began talking about things far outside of what he understood, and nodded along in all the right places, instead watching the increasing emphasis of the other’s movements. Tiny, subtle shifts of plating turned to wide gestures of Wheeljack’s servos as he attempted to illustrate his point, and Starscream found his optics drawn away from the intensity of the blue gaze to these outside movements. Wheeljack’s winglets jerked on occasion, as well, and Starscream found himself unable to tear his gaze away, even as sub-processors continuously filed what Wheeljack was saying — he may not have understood, but no one could accuse him of not listening.

There was a pause in the flood of words, and Starscream managed to shift his attention back to the mech’s faceplates just in time to see the slight downward curve of Wheeljack’s optics. “You don’t have to listen to me ramble on about this if you don’t want to, Starscream.”

Slightly startled by the sudden shift in enthusiasm, the Seeker raised in optical ridge. During Wheeljack’s speech he had leaned against the worktable, and his chin now rested within the palm of his servo, elbow resting on the table itself as he peered at the white mech. After a moment he shrugged, drawing an exaggerated shift of his wings behind him. “It’s better than listening to my agents moan about the ‘horrid’ circumstances they find themselves in. I swear they just love to complain. It’s lucky for them that I need them, otherwise they would be on their own.” 

He paused, internally frowning; he hadn’t meant to say so much, and usually he had no problem keeping his secrets to himself.

"Besides," he continued airily, "even if i don’t understand half of what you’re saying — okay, most of what you’re saying — at least I’m trying.”

Wheeljack nodded, optics giving a slight quirk in amusement. “Yeah, I wouldn’t either.” His winglets sagged a moment later before he mimicked Starscream’s pose, rubbing his faceplates with his servos in a gesture of frustration. “It’s all just a mess, y’know?”

“Welcome to the realm of politics,” Starscream remarked dryly.


End file.
